Titanic Heart
by JCK824TO
Summary: WALL-E finds an VHS copy of the movie 'Titanic' and invites EVE and MO to watching it with him, little did they know what sad emotions waits for them in the best selling movie of all time. R


**I do not own WALL-E, EVE, the other characters or the movie Titanic. This is something that anyone will love. I did a rewrite on this story because I came up with parts that I wished I thought up earlier, anyway enjoy the rewrite.**

It was a dark night at the colonized city, the night was clear for the first time; the moon is full and bright, along with the sparking stars in the nighttime sky. WALL-E has managed to clean up the inside of his truck with the help of MO of course, relocating his collection into another safe place (save for a VHS copy of 'Hello Dolly" and replacing the magnifying glass for the iPod with a bigger one he found.

After the work was done, WALL-E went out to find EVE, she longed for WALL-E to clean out his truck but he managed to get himself to do so. While WALL-E is wandering around looking for EVE calling out her name.

"EEEEVAAA! EEEVAAAAA!" WALL-E shouted as she passes through the valley that was once covered with trash, much of the plant live had grown over it. Then as WALL-E heads for the narrow passage he spotted something sticking out of the ground.

'Ooh"

WALL-E beeped as he went over it and scooped it up with his hands. He looked at the item in his hands; it has a picture of a man and woman embracing and something underneath them, he never saw that shape before and on the top the bold name reads out 'Titanic'.

Ti….tanic" WALL-E reads out the title of the movie, he looks into the box and he sees two VHS copies of the movie, one reads 'Titanic, part one' and the other 'Titanic, part two'

"oooohh" WALL-E exclaims as he slides the tapes back in.

"WALL-E" said a voice from behind him; he turns around and sees EVE, hovering over the ground, with the blue LED eyes locked on WALL-E, the moon light reflected off her polished egg-shaped body as the bottom of her eyes made a slit that resembles her smiling.

"EVA" WALL-E said followed by her giggle. Then he shows her the movie he found.

"oooohh" EVE exclaims as she sees the movie in WALL-E's hands. Neither of them have seen this movie (other than 'Hello, Dolly) and they decided to watch it together and they made a trip home back to WALL-E's truck.

Meanwhile MO has made some finishing touches in WALL-E's truck before they return, he's cleaned ever corner of the floor to make sure there's no dirt or dust on it. Then he hears something clatter above, he wasn't sure what it was but it got him to investigate the noise. MO looks up and he sees something moving on the top of the shelf. He was unable to reach for the controls that rotate the shelves because of his short arms. Then a large rusty bucket fell on top of MO, covering him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" MO cried out as he bangs around the inside of the bucket to get out, he made squawks and beeps as he tries to get out of the bucket. He tips of and rolled across the floor and screamed from inside, then he crashes into a wall, he finally fell out of the bucket and lay flat on his back. He gets back up and sees Hal the Cockroach on the top shelf. MO made angry garbling noises at the cockroach when he hears the door opening. WALL-E and EVE has returned, MO quickly hides the bucket just as the door opens completely and WALL-E and EVE entered in the truck then closes the door behind them.

"WALL-E! EVA!" MO said excited at the sight of them, WALL-E waved the 'Titanic' movie in his hand to show MO what he found. Then WALL-E approached his VCR, pulls out the 'Hello, Dolly' tape out and puts in part one in, presses play, pulls the giant magnifying glass out and began to watch the movie.

The Movie begins showing the ocean floor and then the wreckage of the Titanic in ruins and then a search submarine appears on the screen as it investigates the ship.

WALL-E, EVE, and MO were awed at the sight, they never seen something like that before.

As the submarine sends its robotic sub into it, it finds what appears to be an old safe, all rusty and discolored. After they brought it back to the surface and opened it, there was nothing in it except a portrait covered in rust, after they clean it, it shows a woman in the nude wearing the diamond necklace called 'The Heart of the Ocean' and then and old woman sees the portrait and boards the ship and tells her story of the Titanic.

The three robots are very curious about this 'Titanic' ship.

And then the ruins of the Titanic suddenly turned into its mint condition, black and white from the bow to the stern, four orange smoke stacks with the black tops and smoke pouring out of the tops. WALL-E, EVE, and MO awed in unison as the sight of the ship as they watch passengers boarded the ship along with Rose now a young woman in first class and a drifter named Jack Dawson and his friend boards' third class.

Later on they all watched Rose joined Jack at the bow of the ship, Jack ask Rose to step up onto the railing and she finds herself soaring with the wind in the railing as the ship sailed across the ocean.

"_I'm flying Jack." _Rose say as Jack held her gently from behind to keep her from falling.

"AWWW" WALL-E, EVE, and MO said as Jack and Rose shared a kiss.

Later they watched Jack and Rose run into the ship's cargo room and get into the backseat on and old car and made love.

"Whoa" WALL-E exclaims as EVE giggled and MO covered his electronic eyes from this scene. Then the scene switches onto the deck where they shared another tender moment, then the two watchers in the crow's nest spotted an Iceberg up ahead. Everything went bad as sailors in the bridge shouted "Hard to Starboard!" everyone in the engine room and the fire pit rushed to their stations. The three robots became scared as the ship scrapes along the iceberg, ripping the side of the ship enough to start the sinking.

WALL-E notices EVE looking scared as he is and he tries to comfort her but she didn't want any as Cal Hockley framed Jack for stealing the Heart of the Ocean and he was handcuffed to the pipe down in the masters-of-art room, MO was angry and shouted gibberish at Cal but it was no good because it was a movie. Then Rose flees from her mother and Cal and freed Jack from the handcuffs using an ax, the three robots (mostly MO) cheered as they managed to make their way up to the deck, but Cal promises Jack that he made an arrangement that he can get Jack off the boat, but Rose knows that Cal's lying as she goes down the water in the lifeboat, EVE is looking even more sad but was tearfully joined when Rose jumps back onto the Titanic and embraces with Jack.

"_You jump, I jump." _Rose said to Jack of what he said to her when they met. But then Cal takes Lovejoy's pistol and starts chasing them through the flooded first-class, after he ran out of bullets he sarcastically wished them well, and then he realizes he left the diamond in Rose's overcoat. Mo was again angry at Cal and gets up and tries to hit the screen but was too short.

As Jack and Rose fled to the bottom they see this little kid standing there crying. Jack takes him and starts running. They end up at a wall that's leaking; looking like it'll explode. They turn the other way but this man not speaking English grabs the kid and runs towards the leaking wall. The wall bursts and water rushes over the boy and the man. WALL-E and MO were shocked when the water encased the man and the boy; EVE whimpers and closes her electronic eyes.

As the ship continues to sink, the orchestra starts playing its last song, 'Nearer my God to Thee' as it shows several people still trapped in the ship. WALL-E, EVE and MO are sad now to hear that song as people fell into the water.

As the Titanic continues to sink, the sound of something breaking was heard and the ship broke in two. As the stern of the ship rises up in the air like a skyscraper and people continued to fall to their deaths either down the decks or down the hull of the ship into the cold waters. EVE covers her eyes with her closed fingers, couldn't bear to see the humans fall to their deaths as the ship makes its final plunge and disappears into the cold water with only survivors floating above, crying for help. Then Rose pulls herself onto a door that can only support one person, Jack remained in the water as people freezes to death due to the ocean's temperatures Jack assures Rose that she'll live to a long, happy life, and when her time comes she'll be warm in her own bed.

WALL-E was sad that everyone in the water froze to death but EVE was the saddest, as the lifeboats returned to pick up the survivors only to find them dead and Rose finds Jack dead EVE started to cry. WALL-E never heard EVE cry before and was worried.

"_I'll never let go Jack, I promise." _Rose said sadly as she kisses Jack's hand and watches him sink to the bottom, disappearing into the darkness.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHHH" MO cried as the water that was used for cleaning seeped out of his eyes and EVE fled from her spot.

WALL-E follows EVE.

"EVA" WALL-E shouted as EVE flew behind one of the rotating shelves to cry, EVE never felt this sad before, not since WALL-E almost lost his memory. WALL-E hears EVE crying from the dark corner, he then sees her LED eyes in a crying mode and she hugs WALL-E and continues to sob.

After she calmed down she lets WALL-E go and sees 100-year old Rose walking on the research ship alone, pulls out the Heart of the Ocean diamond and simply drops it into the waters and she is shown sleeping in her bed and around her are pictures of her doing all of the things she would do with Jack.

"Sad." EVE said in her sorrow voice

Then WALL-E wraps his arms around EVE's body, showing her that she's not alone. As the movie shows the Titanic in ruins again and it enters in the upper deck it becomes brand new as Rose remembers it and met everyone who perished on the ship and then reunited with Jack.

EVE turns around and wraps her arms around WALL-E's neck and brought herself closer to his body.

"Wall-e" she cooed softly to him.

"Eva" he said in a soft tone.

EVE became happy that WALL-E is there with him and they both shared an electrical kiss just as Jack and Rose kissed and the passengers' applauses. MO sees them was happy that WALL-E comforted EVE as they both nuzzled and the movie ends with Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On'.  
After the song ends they all went to sleep, WALL-E, EVE, and MO were in a row and turned to sleep mode.

_EVE wakes up and finds herself on the deck of the Titanic, she explores the deck and realizes she's on the bow of the ship, as she reaches up to the railing and sees the sun begin to set, she stares at it in awe then notices a familiar shape._

"_WALL-E?" EVE asked as the shape turns around and it was WALL-E_

"_EVA" WALL-E said as he extends his hand out to her, she takes his hand and he helps her up but not before WALL-E tells EVE to close her eyes. EVE let out a giggle as he lifts her up and extends her arms out like a bird, his hands held her on like his hands are magnets. _

"_Open eyes." WALL-E said softly and the moment she opens her eyes she gasped as she sees the sunset reflecting off the ocean in awe._

"_Wall-e" EVE said as she remembers the 'I'm Flying' scene from the movie and they're both in that scene. As the Titanic continues on sailing WALL-E starts humming 'Come Josephine in My Flying Machine" to her. She enjoyed the soothing of his voice, she feels his hand entwined with hers, they caught each other's eyes and then shared an electrical kiss as the mist made contact with their bodies when the waves splashed against the bow of the ship._

_Then she finds herself on the deck of the titanic, everyone scrambled all over the deck. At first EVE was confused and tries to ask anyone what's going on but no response they keep running around like she doesn't exist. Then she sees WALL-E and she approaches him with joy._

"_Titanic….sinking." WALL-E said to EVE_

"_Sinking?" Eve said confused, then she gasped and realizes, then they both see the orchestra and they starting playing 'Nearer My God to Thee" EVE sees the water creeping onto the deck and she grabs WALL-E's hand and they headed for the lifeboats but they're all launched, she tries to fly but couldn't. She couldn't understand why she can't fly, is there an malfunction in her flight system? Then they both headed towards the stern of the ship as well as the others did. As the ship dives down into the water the lights went out, not a single light, then they hear a loud crack and the ship breaks in two. The bow dives down into the water and the stern rises up in the air like a skyscraper. WALL-E, EVE, as well as the passengers held on to their lives but some were knocked loose and fell to the cold water. Then WALL-E starts to lose his grip, EVE attempts to help but then the ship begins its final plunge into the cold water._

"_Hold on." WALL-E said as he finally loses his grip and falls to the cold water._

"_NNOOOOOOOO!" EVE screamed as she them jumps down towards the water to catch WALL-E but they both hit the water. WALL-E begins to sink to the bottom and so does EVE, EVE reaches her hand out to retrieves WALL-E's but he continues to sink towards the bottom._

"_EVAAAA!" WALL-E gurgled as he disappears into the darkness of the depths of the cold ocean._

"_WAALLL-EEE!" EVE gurgled._

Then EVE screams herself awake and finds herself back in WALL-E's truck again. EVE looked around just to make sure then she sees WALL-E asleep.

"Wall-e?" Eve said, then she shakes him. "WALL-E!" she shouts. And then WALL-E spluttered awake.

"EVA?" WALL-E said confused and sleepy and then EVE embraces WALL-E and buries her face into his chest and sobbed. WALL-E was surprised to see EVE react this way, wondered that is it possible that the movie gave her the bad dream. WALL-E places his hand on her head and patted it softly to comfort her.

After she calmed down she raises her head up and looks at him, her eyes are very sad, sadder than ever. WALL-E then moved close to EVE and placed an electric spark on her forehead. Her eyes them went from sadness to surprised, "Wall-e?" EVE asked and he gave her a nod and she gives him the spark in return. EVE sighed in relief, and then an idea popped in her head and she hovers towards the door, she presses the door and it opens up.

"Eva?" WALL-E said confused, EVE lured him outside as the door opens completely and she flies out the door, WALL-E followed her onto the top of the truck he sees EVE near the ledge of the truck that's facing the beautiful view of the colonized city and the moon.

"Wall-e." EVE cooed, beckon him, WALL-E was lured to her beauty. EVE then turns around facing towards the view and spread her arms out to resemble wings. She turns around to see WALL-E. WALL-e then realizes what's she's telling him to do and he approaches her and wraps his arms around her torso making it look like he's holding her. EVE then turns back around and sighs in awe as they both reenact the 'I'm Flying' scene from the movie. The moonlight reflects off her body as WALL-E sighs in awe as well. Their arms intertwined with one another.

"Wall-e" she cooed softly

'Eva" he cooed in return and they both enfolded each other in an embrace, eyes closed and their faces met. They both sighed, EVE starts humming 'My Heart Will Go On' softly to him and WALL-E then turns on his player and plays the song as well as they still cuddled in each other's embrace.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

**The End**

**I hope you liked the rewrite.**


End file.
